


More than brothers

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Gay Sex, M/M, Sensitive loki, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Top Thor (Marvel), True Love, thor 3, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: At the end of ragnarok, Thor pays Loki a late night visit.





	More than brothers

I was sat upon my bed reading one of the books mother had given me when I was left to rot away in that foul cell after New York when I heard the knock on my door. I sighed in frustration as I move to answer it. Thor is stood at my door looking unsure and wearing an even dopey expression than usual "what can I do for you, brother?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"You are king now, so even as it pains me so you can do whatever you want" 

"Loki" 

"What is it you want Thor?" 

He sits down on the edge of my bed and runs his hands over his head, missing the long hair no doubt. "I want to know why you are here, brother" 

"This is my room" 

"Not in the room Loki, why are you on the ship? Why do you remain here?" 

"Do you wish me to leave brother?" 

"No, never. But I know you've always wanted to" 

How can he even think I would want to leave him? If I had it my way it would just be us together forever. Of course that could never happen but he had to know I wouldn't actually leave him now. "You are a fool odinson. You are a fool who fails to recognise his own foolishness" 

"Loki?"

"I don't want to never see you again"

"But we agreed"

"Is that what you wish for brother? To have me gone? To never have to face my games again? Would the simpler life suit you better?"

"Loki, that life would suit me ill. I want you by my side"

"You have enough people by your side" 

"I only want you. We could rule together. We could be happy together" 

"Be happy how? What do you want from me Thor?"

"I want you Loki, all of you. Just you and just me" 

Did he mean that? Could it truly be possible for him to feel that too? "Thor?" 

"Loki"

"Promise me you mean that. Swear it to me and I'll believe you" 

"Do you not trust me, brother?" 

"Strange to hear that rather than say it for once. I just need to make sure you mean it" 

"Loki, I mean it. I love you and not just as a brother as much more. As an equal" 

"As an equal?" 

"That's what you've always wanted isn't it?" 

"Yes" 

"I was haunted by my past treatment of you once I realised. I was a terrible brother but more than that I was a terrible friend to you and I'm eternally regretful that I lead you to do as you did" 

"And you mean this? Truly mean this?" 

"Loki, let down your walls and trust me"

He stands up and walks over to me by the door. He cups my face in his large hands and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I lean forward and kiss him. It's brief but we both seem to know what's next as we lean in for another I feel his hand move to my groin. He teases me for a painful amount of time before removing my clothes and throwing my down on my bed. I quickly grow impatient so remove his clothes with magic which causes him to make a noise of protest but I lean up and kiss his surprise away. He kisses a line from my jaw down to my stomach when his hand reaches for my lower area causes my excitement to get the better of me. I can't resist digging my fingers into his shoulders as he moves his mouth down south to ease my throbbing. The pleasure is overwhelming and better than anything else I've experienced previously. When I have finished in his mouth he looks up at me expectantly and I roll over knowing what he wants. The pain is subtle compares to the complete bliss of our intimate interaction and the emits a joyous moan which causes me to me drawn out of my pleasures trace and look up to his face which is beautifully yet hilariously contorted. I reach up to kiss his lips and taste myself on his tongue which is strange but I carry on anyway. I run my hands through his hair which I can't help but favour now it is short, he looks less kept and more manly this way. I continue to bon up and down until he is satisfied. We remain connected and panting for a moment as I brush a hand over his face and to his new eye patch. I traipse a finger over it and Thor looks down in embarrassment but I don't mind the eye patch, he was an oaf before and he's still an oaf now but he's my oaf. I gently kiss the eye patch and he removed himself from me and we lay down together. Being wrapped in Thors arms feels safe and feels right, I feel home despite our planet having just been destroyed. This feels right. All the bad blood and hatred between only ever used to mask to fear we both had for our feelings towards one another seems to be gone as we can now lay together forever ignoring everything else. If I were to die now I would die happy and I hope Thor would say the same. We are brother but we are much more than that.


End file.
